Ukitake's Kitten
by ChocoChibi456
Summary: Rukia brings Ukitake taichou a little gift from the real world... How will the shinigami react to this little animal which is rarely seen in Seireitei? My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm a newbie here and this is my first fanfic (though I have been a fan of fanfics for quite a while)

I hope you all like the first part of this series. Hopefully I'll write a chapter on the reaction of each of the Taichous on Ukki's lil' Kitty, and will add to it depending on your requests. =]

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, and don't think I ever will. I DO own a cat, though.

************************************************** ***********************************************

"…this is… for me?''

Ukitake Juushiro motioned at the little bundle in Kuchiki Rukia's arms.

" Yes, Taichou… during my trip to the real world, I saw this thing, and I thought it would be a good idea to bring it to you as a…souvenir?" Rukia said, unsurely.

"Hmm…" the captain of the Thirteenth squad slowly stretched his hand toward the small thing.

"Miaow?" the little furball raised its head. A smile instantly lit up the Captain's face.

"Ohh… a cat! Haven't seen one all these days I've been living in Seireitei… well. Not counting Yoruichi-san once in cat form, that is. Heh heh!" Ukitake smiled at the little kitten, whose fur matched the colour of his own hair. He softly picked up the kitten from his Lieutenant's hands.

"Ah… Taichou. I will now proceed to writing down a report on my latest mission in the real world." With this, Rukia exited the Captain's office.

"Hmm… now, what shall I do with this little kitten?" Ukitake thought aloud. As the kitten looked at him with innocent, wide eyes, he lifted it up, and cuddled it against his neck.

"Oh, first of all, I should give you a name, right?" he said to the small cat. "How about Shiro? Since you have white fur… Considering that both me and Hitsugaya taicho, who have white hair, have the word 'Shiro' in both our names, I think it is a good idea." Ukitake smiled.

"What about my name?" said a voice, and Ukitake found the Tenth squad Captain standing outside his office door, with papers in his hand.

"Ah, if it isn't Hitsugaya Taicho! Came back for more sweets?" joked Ukitake.

"No! why would I? It's just that my Fukutaicho had gone and run off with Abarai and the gang… and now I'm left to do all her work, as well as mine. I came to deliver these papers to you." Hitsugaya Toushiro handed over the pile of sheets in his hand.

"Oh, how kind of you, Taicho." Ukitake moved to receive the papers, and all of a sudden, he saw Hitsugaya Taicho's eyes grow wide, and gasp.

"Wh..What is that?" the young captain pointed at the kitten.

"Ah… This is my new pet, Shiro-chan. Rukia brought her for me from the real world. I expect you have not seen a cat in a while either, Hitsugaya Taichou?" Ukitake asked.

"Uh, no. It's… so small." Hitsugaya uncertainly reached out for the kitten. All of a sudden, the cat jumped out at the (seemingly) young boy, and nuzzled against his shoulders. Unfortunately, it shocked the Captain, and he jumped back, losing grip of the bundle of papers in his hands. As they scattered everywhere, Hitsugaya reluctantly tried to pry away the friendly little kitten from his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, taichou. I didn't think the little cat would scare you -"

"I'm NOT scared of that! It just surprised me!" the short tempered captain interrupted. "AAH, now I'll have to rearrange all these papers again…" he complained as the fallen papers started to scatter all over with the blowing wind.

"Don't worry about that, Taicho. I'll deal with these documents." Ukitake reassured Hitsugaya as he softly plucked the little kitten from the younger captain's hair. "Ooh look, I was right! The little kitten's fur is the exact colour of your hair, Taichou!" he tried to brighten up the atmosphere.

"I don't care! I'm going back to my quarters." The Tenth squad captain stormed out of the building, his face red.

"Now, why would he get angry at such an adorable little creature?" Ukitake puzzled.

************************************************** **********************************************8

Please R&R...and Request which of the taichou's reaction you want to see next. =]

Constructive criticism is requested.


	2. Chapter 2

Ukitake Juushiro finished the last of his paper works and leaned against his chair. Sighing, he looked down at the little furball curled up near his feet.

_I wonder what kittens eat?_ Ukitake wondered. _Maybe I should ask someone. I think little Shiro would love a short walk outside, too._ Picking up the kitten, Ukitake went outside his office, and closed the door.

_Hmm… Who would know about cats, I wonder? I don't think anybody in Seireitei would be familiar with such animals, since we rarely see them here…_ deep in thought, Ukitake walked through the roads, searching for a familiar face.

Rounding a corner, Ukitake caught a glimpse of a Captain's haori, with the character for number 2 on the back_. I wonder if Soifon Taichou would know how to take care of a cat? She is acquainted with Yoruichi-san, ofcourse. And she would eat cat food when she's in her cat form, right?_

"Good day, Soifon Taichou!" Ukitake greeted warmly.

"Ukitake Taichou…Wh-" Soifon stopped in mid-sentence. Her eyes widened. "WHO is that?" She almost screamed in surprise.

"'Who'? heheh, you mean 'what'… This is my kitten, Shiro-chan. Soifon Taichou, I was wondering if you would know what I should feed this little kitten? Since I do not know much about little animals…"

"For a while I thought it was…" Soifon blushed furiously.

"Hm?" Ukitake inquired.

"Aaah nothing. You want to know what it would eat?" Soifon quichly changed the subject.

"Yes, Taichou. Since Yoruichi-san stays at your place whenever she comes in her cat form, I assumed she would have cat meals." Ukitake smiled gently.

"Yoruichi-**sama **usually prefers a drink of milk when she stays here. She also likes pieces of fish or meat." Soifon put an emphasis on the 'sama' honorific, probably to remind Ukitake to give her a little more respect.

"Thankyou, Soifon taichou. It was very kind of you. May I ask another question?"

"What is it?" Soifon asked in her usual gruff voice.

"What else am I supposed to do to take care of this kitten? Do cats like to play? How long will it sleep? Should I give it a bath every often?"

Ukitake wondered why Soifon Taichou blushed to his last question. "Cats like to play ball, and are very playful. They usually sleep at daytime, but you can train it to sleep at night. They will take naps every so often. About baths, I don't know… Yoruichi-sama always changes to her real form when she…" Soifon blushed even more, and turned her face away.

"Uh…Ah. I think I got it. Thank you very much, Soifon Taichou!" Ukitake gave a rather confused smile, and started to walk away.

"Ah, wait a while, Ukitake Taichou…" Soifon called.

"Yes, what is it?" Ukitake smiled.

"Um…" Soifon kept blushing. "May I… pet, um, Shiro-chan?" Soifon asked shyly.

"Of course! Would you like to carry it?" Ukitake handed the little kitten over to her.

Soifon lovingly took the cat. She closed her eyes, and gently cuddled the kitten against her chest. The cat purred, and closed its eyes. Still blushing, Soifon patted the little cat on the head. As she brought the kitten to her face, she suddenly opened her eyes. Instantly, her usual frown returned, and she gave the cat back to Ukitake. Without another word, she turned around, and shunpo'ed away.

Both the cat and the 13th Squad Captain had a pile of question marks on their heads.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone~! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows (ESPECIALLY the reviews X]) Now for the third part of Ukki's lil' Kitty.

* * *

The Captain of the 13th Squad smiled as his little kitten hungrily ate the bits of fish he had put in a bowl for it.

Going back to the Squad's cooking area, he started to make a small bowl of warm milk for the kitten. As he was just finishing, he heard a soft mew by his feet.

"Oh Shiro chan… you're here? Did you finish your meal?" Ukitake said kindly to the little animal. Shiro the cat lovingly rubbed itself against its master's leg. "Wait a bit, Shiro chan. I'm making you a yummy bowl of milk." Ukitake picked up the little cat and the bowl, and walked back to his room. As soon as he sat the bowl down, the thirsty kitten jumped down from his hold, and started lapping the milk. Smiling, Ukitake stroked the soft, snowy fur of his little pet.

"Ukitake Taichou." He heard Kiyone's voice outside his door. "6th Squad Captain, Byakuya sama is here to meet you."

"Bring him in," Ukitake said, standing up. The door slid open, and the pompous Captain came in.

"Ukitake Taichou. I have heard my sister, Rukia, have come from her latest mission in the real world safely." Kuchiki Byakuya confirmed.

"Ah, yes. The mission was a success. Rukia managed to kill off the hollow by herself, without any injury." Ukitake smiled.

"Hm. So I assume everything is-" Byakuya cut off. Ukitake had to control himself from bursting out laughing at the sight of the innocent little kitten nuzzling against the haughty captain.

Byakuya shot him a sharp glare.

"Ah… Kuchiki taichou… This is my new kitten, Shiro-"

"Whatever it is, I do not believe it concerns me. I would like it to stop running around my legs, right this instant, before I _accidentally_ step on it." Byakuya looked down at Ukitake with one of those intimidating glares of his. Hurriedly, Ukitake bent down and pulled the kitten away from its innocent greeting to its new 'friend'.

"I am really sorry, Kuchiki Taichou. Little Shiro here-"Ukitake was interrupted again.

"All I came here was to ensure that my sister had safely returned from her mission. I do not see any need for me to stay here any longer. Good evening, Ukitake Taichou." With this short, monotonous speech, Byakuya exited the office.

Ukitake stared after the 6th Squad Captain. With a concerned look on his face, he turned to look towards the confused look on the little cats'. He sighed, and said to the kitten," Believe me, I don't think there's any reason for him to act this cold. He's always been like that…well, not when he was a young boy, though. He used to be a much happier person back then." He thought back to the times when Byakuya was a small boy, growing up with the wealth of the Kuchiki family. _He used to be a bit of a brat_, Ukitake laughed. _But he was a lot less cold towards others_.

Walking towards the 6th Squad barracks, Byakuya suddenly stopped in his tracks. As he looked towards the setting sun, memories of his past wife filled his head. Hisana was a kind, sweet young woman, who always treated anybody she met with respect and compassion. Byakuya recalled one time when she brought an injured cat home from Rukongai, cared for it, and fed it till it was well enough to go by itself. Byakuya wondered how she would have reacted, if it was her who had encountered Ukitake's kitten instead of him. Definitely not as he had treated it just a few minutes ago. Lowering his head, he made a mental note, to respond to the little animal more kindly than he had, the next time he saw it.

* * *

Sorry about all those angst on Byakkun. I don't really hate him, though he's not one of mt favorite characters either. X3 R&R, please? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Okay~! Here's the 4th Chapter. Thanks for the awesome reviews, everyone!

* * *

Ukitake Juushirou woke up the next morning to the sound of soft pattering on the floorboards.

As he rose, he looked towards the little kitten, exploring his room from corner to corner.

He had retired to bed early the other night, after a bout of coughing up blood. Although he was going to stay up a little late and pay a visit to Shunsui, Rukia had insisted he get some rest, since he was not feeling well after the attack. His lieutenant had convinced him that she would see to all the work, and make sure that Shiro chan had a bowl of milk before she went to bed.

The little cat tottered happily to his side, mewing. Ukitake gently patted the kitten, and lifted it up to face him.

"Would you like to go out and meet Kyoraku san with me today?" He asked the little animal. It responded in its own way by purring and closing its eyes, which made its face look like it was smiling. Ukitake laughed. "Okay, wait till I get ready, okay? We'll have some breakfast before we go."

It was a sunny, lively day in Seireitei. Ukitake could see members of different squads rushing to work, or just meeting by the roads, chatting. He remembered the days when he was young, and he would hang around with his best friend without a care in the world. Now they were both Captains, and of the few oldest ones at that, including the Head Captain and the 4th Squad Captain. _Well, it's not like Kyoraku DOES have a care in the world, even though he's a captain_, Ukitake thought with a smile.

He was led to the 8th Squad Captain's room by a rather grumpy Ise Nanao, who walked off as soon as announcing Ukitake's arrival to Kyoraku , much to his disappointment. "Aah, Nanao chan has been so mean to me lately…" muttered the obviously drunk Taichou.

"Hello Kyoraku san. Having a nice day, I suppose? In your own way, that is!" Joked Ukitake before he took a seat across the table Shunsui was sitting by. After receiving a groan in response, Ukitake asked; "Come on, Kyoraku, aren't you going to ask me why I came to see you all of a sudden?"

"Mmm? Don't ya **always **come to talk to me just randomly?" Kyoraku replied.

"Ah… But today's special, you know!" Ukitake flashed a grin.

"Yup… and special things calls for celebration. And what's the best way to celebrate?" Kyoraku placed another huge bottle of sake on the already laden table. "So… what do you say?"

"Ahaha… sorry, Kyoraku, but not today. I'm having a little…company right now."

"Ohh Ukitake, so you **finally** got a girlfriend?" Shunsui said with glee. "Where is she? Who is she?"

"What… oh no, it's nothing like that, Kyoraku…" Ukitake cradled the up till now unnoticed kitten in his hands. "I got a pet! Isn't it adorable? I call her Shiro chan."

"Aah ah, and here I was hoping you had finally…" Shunsui trailed off. "Hah hah, but it is cute, I suppose."

Ukitake placed the kitten on the low table, allowing it to walk around a bit. After sniffing some of the bottles of sake, Shiro looked questioningly at her master. "No, Shiro. You shouldn't drink sake. I don't think it will be good for you." Ukitake said with concern.

"Oh, come on. The lil' kitty wants some. Here, kitty kitty!" Shunsui placed his shallow plate of sake in front of the small cat.

"Shunsui! You shouldn't do that! What if it harms the little animal?" Ukitake scolded, quickly pulling the cat away from the dish.

"Aww, can't I have a lil' fun, Ukitake? Man, everyone's so cold today…" Shunsui moans.

Ukitake sighs. " Well, seeing you are in a rather bad mood, I guess I'll leave. I'll see you later, hopefully when you are sober." Ukitake cuddled his little pet in his arms, and strode outside.

"Mm hm hmm~" Shunsui hums. "Wait… and **I'm** the one in a bad mood?"

* * *

Did you like it? Was I too harsh on Shunshun? R&R, pls ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for the nice reviews! ^^ Now for Komamura Taichou's reaction. Enjoy!

* * *

Ukitake cradled the kitten in his arms as he wandered through the roads of Seireitei.

Deciding to take a little walk before he headed to his office, Ukitake headed towards the 7th Squad barracks. Smiling at the little cat that seemed to be enjoying the little outing, Ukitake realized that he felt better than he had in a long time. Although he had been walking in the sun for about half an hour, he wasn't feeling sick or dizzy at all. He wondered if that was because his little pet was calming him down, and reducing the stress he was usually submerged in.

As he made his way closer to the 7th Squad barracks, he heard the clash of wooden swords, where the squad members were training. Ukitake wondered if Komamura Taichou himself was taking part in the training, and decided to go and greet him.

He requested the guards outside the gates that he wished to see Komamura Taichou. The little kitten, earning a lot of stares, wagged her tail as she was being carried to the training rooms by its master. Iba Fukutaichou excused himself, and announced Ukitake's arrival to his captain.

"Ukitake Taichou… What could be your business here today?" Komamura taichou stopped his sword training at Ukitake's entrance.

"Long time no see, Komamura Taichou. I just wanted to see how you were doing. No official business!" Ukitake laughed warmly.

"I see. As you can see, I am doing quite well… Wait, taichou, what do you have in your arms?" Komamura leaned in for a closer look.

The little cat was surprised at the presence of the large dog-like creature. Shiro let out a loud cat scream, fluffed up its fur, and in a flash climbed on top of Ukitake's head.

"Shiro… Shiro chan! Please calm down! Komamura Taichou is a good guy!" Ukitake reassured the cat, seeing the hurt look on the other captain's face. Gently, he tried to pry off the scared little kitten from his hair.

"Sorry, Ukitake Taichou. Your little pet does not seem to like me so much…" Komamura apologized.

"Uh, no. I don't think it's like that. Little Shiro chan is just surprised. Aren't you?" Ukitake successfully managed to calm the kitten down, and look it in the eye. "Now, greet the nice Taichou, okay?"

The little cat amazingly turned to face towards the 7th Squad captain, almost as if she knew what Ukitake was saying. With a soft mew, she wagged her tail. Reluctantly, Komamura taichou extended a hand to pet the kitten. After hesitating a little bit, Shiro chan allowed herself to be patted by the Captain.

"Good Kitty." Ukitake looked up to find the other captain's face glowing with happiness. After a little while, Shiro decided that Komamura san was nice, and leaped into his arms joyfully. The pleased Captain patted the cat in joy.

"See, Komamura Taichou! Shiro chan does like you." Ukitake smiled.

"What an odd kitten… When I was in Rukongai, even large cats would refuse to come within a 10 foot radius near me. So I've never actually seen a cat up close like this. Such a beautiful creature." Komamura taichou looked contented.

"Ukitake, would you like to have a cup of tea with me before you head back? I have this amazing English tea Sasakibe Fukutaichou gave me." He said.

"Of course,Komamura Taichou. I'll be glad." Ukitake smiled.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review! ^^ And I'm taking requests for which taichou i should do next. X3


	6. Chapter 6

Okkay~ Here's the Unohana Taichou part! ^^ I have a soft spot for Hanataro kun, so I ended up writing more about him than Unohana Taichou X3

Enjoy!

* * *

After a pleasant cup of tea with Komamura Taichou, Ukitake once again headed outside.

As he was walking onwards, he suddenly heard a shout. He quickly walked towards the sound, only to find several of the 11th Squad members bullying Yamada Hanataro, the Seventh seat of the 4th Squad.

"Please… please forgive me! I will never again trip over in front of you while carrying the laundry for-"

"I said no excuses, brat! You will do as I say and be our servant for the rest of the month, or face our wrath!"

"Your…? Oh no! Please, I beg of you! Don't make me! Please let me go!" Hanatarou was on the verge of tears.

"Now what is going on here?" Ukitake demanded the 11th Squad members, in a voice full of authority.

"Uh… er nothing, 13th Squad Captain, Sir. We were just leaving…" Said one in a shaken voice. With an urgent whisper to his nakama, the man left with his group.

"Hanataro kun, are you all right?" Ukitake helped the frail little boy up.

"Ha… Hai, Taichou. I'm very sorry for wasting your precious time…" Hanataro stammered, picking up the laundry he had dropped.

"Not at all, Hanataro kun. I should help those in danger, shouldn't I?" Ukitake gave the boy his signature warm smile.

"A…Arigato, Ukitake Taichou…" Hanataro looked more than a little intimidated. But then, he always does.

"Let me escort you to your barracks. I'm sure those men are nearby, looking for a chance to assult you again." Ukitake offered compassionately.

Hanataro looked as if he was going to reject the offer, but seeing the kind look in Ukitake's eyes, he agreed.

"Ah, Ukitake Taichou, what business did you come here for?" Unohana Retsu, 4th Squad Taichou inquired as soon as they stepped into the 4th Squad barracks.

"Unohana Taichou… I was taking a walk when I saw some of the 11th Squad members assaulting Hanataro kun, and I offered to accompany him here." Ukitake explained.

"How kind of you, Taichou. Would you like to come in and rest awhile before you go back?" Unohana Taichou asked.

"Thank you, Taichou. I am feeling a bit worn out." Ukitake accepted.

"What have you there, Ukitake san?" Unohana taichou motioned to the little cat, which was now fast asleep in her master's arms.

"This is my pet, Shiro chan. Rukia san brought her to me from her last trip to the World of the Living."

"I see. But don't you think it would have a negative effect on your illness? As appealing as it looks, I think taking care of such animals require a lot of effort and energy, am I wrong?" Unohana Taichou asked.

"Hehe, you have a point there, Unohana san. But I do not think that my illness is getting worse since I started taking care of this cat. Rather, it is the exact opposite." Ukitake explained, as Hanataro brought him a cup of tea, and sat nearby politely.

"Now, how could that be?" Unohana Taichou wondered.

"Since I got Shiro chan, she had helped me a lot in reducing my stress levels. I notice that just by keeping her nearby while I do my paperwork, I can do the work faster, with much ease. Also, today, while I was going for a stroll with Shiro chan, I noticed that I could walk for a longer time without getting tired or dizzy." Ukitake clarified.

"That could be true." Hanataro looked rather ashamed to interrupt. "When… When I was in the World of the Living with Ganju kun, working at the Convenience Store, there was an old woman who was a regular customer. She had a cat, and she explained to us how it was helping her in her well being. Her cat always follows her everywhere, and if it goes away, the lady gets very ill." Hanataro blushed after making this little speech.

"Oh… such things do happen, don't they? How interesting." Unohana Taichou marveled. " Then I am very happy for you, Ukitake san. I hope you are very happy with your little kitten." She smiled kindly.

"Thank you, Unohana san… Ah, I must be going now. Have a good day, Taichou." With a warm smile, Ukitake left.

"Hanataro?" Unohana Taichou called.

"Yes, Taichou?"

"Next time I sent you off to the World of the Living, please make sure you bring back several of those little animals for me…understood?"

"H…Huh?" Hanataro wondered if he had heard it right.

"You will bring me some kittens, yes?" Unohana smiled, her eyes closed.

"Y…Yes, without fail, Unohana Taichou!" Hanataro darted out of the room.

* * *

Did you like it? Please review! ^^ and thanks for the previous reviews. I have tried to correct all my mistakes. Hope you like it. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Just in case any of you were wondering, this story is taking place after the Winter War, a few days after Ichigo lost all his reiatsu. And since the 3rd, 5th and 9th Squads do not have a Taichou, I will bring in Kira, Hinamori and Shuuhei. I might bring in the other Fukutaichous too, depending on the reader's requests.

And yeah, I ship RenRuki, so they'll _kinda_ appear in this chapter.

* * *

Ukitake was in his office, completing his paperwork, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Taichou. It's me, Rukia."

"Come in."

Rukia stepped in. Walking over to the desk, she asked, "How are you feeling today, Taichou?"

"Ah… I'm doing very well, thank you. I don't remember ever feeling this strong before, actually!" He laughed.

"I noticed, Taichou. Your face has a little more colour now, and the amount of paperwork you leave for me to do are lessening." Rukia smiled.

"It's all thanks to you, Rukia san. I believe that the improvement in my health is caused by the lovely gift you presented to me." At that moment, Shiro ran over to Rukia and rubbed against her legs.

"It that so, Taichou? I'm glad, then." Rukia lifted the cat up. "Oooh, you look so much like Chappy! If only your ears were longer…" She cooed softly.

"Hm?" Ukitake asked.

"Uh.. oh, nothing, Sir. Are you sure you don't need my help?" she looked at the papers on his desk.

"It's okay, Rukia san. You should go hang around with Renji kun… And your friends."

Rukia blushed. "Uh… mm. Thank you, Taichou."

Ukitake smiled as his Lieutenant dashed out of the room, face as red as the previously mentioned man's hair.

"Is Ukitake Taichou in?" He heard Hinamori Momo ask Rukia.

"He is."

"Come in, Hinamori san." Ukitake said.

"Uh… Hai, Taichou,"

"It's been a while, Hinamori san. Are you doing well?" Ukitake asked kindly.

"Yes, Taichou. I'm-"

"NO! I'm the one who's responsible for feeding Shiro chan tonight! Out of my way, monkey man!"

"YOU get out of MY way, booger girl!"

Ukitake facepalmed. Kiyone and Sentarou had gotten into another argument again.

"Ukitake Taichou! I have prepared a warm bowl of milk for Shiro chan!" Kiyone shouted.

"Ukitake Taichou! I have prepared an EVEN WARMER bowl of milk for Shiro chan!" Sentarou bellowed.

"Both of you please calm down! Can you not see that I have a guest here? Ukitake sighed.

"My apologies, Ukitake Taichou! Please punish me for my misdeed!" Kiyone yelled.

"No, Taichou! Punish me!" Sentaro yelled even louder.

"Please, both of you step outside for a minute. I will talk to you when Hinamori san leaves." Ukitake said, exasperated.

"At once, Taichou!"

"Ah… I swear, with the both of them around, this Squad will never be peaceful…"

"Shi… Shiro chan? Why would they have to feed Shiro chan?" Hinamori looked confused and amused at the same time.

"Huh? Why ever not? Shiro chan belongs to me, you know, and as my Third seats…" Ukitake trailed off, seeing the look of horror in Hinamori's eyes.

"Ahahaha! I'm sorry, Hinamori san! I have yet to introduce my pet to you, right?" Ukitake picked up the little kitten. "This is my cat. I named her Shiro because her fur is absolutely white. Am I wrong?"

Hinamori started laughing. "Oh… I thought you were talking about…" She couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing again.

"About who, Hinamori san?" Ukitake looked puzzled.

"Oh, it's just that… that's the nickname I gave to Toushiro kun- I mean Hitsugaya Taichou when we were young." Hinamori said, her eyes glowing with laughter.

"Oh, it that so?" Ukitake laughed with her.

Hinamori wiped her eyes. "I haven't laughed this much since… since Aizen Taichou…" Hinamori became quiet again.

"Don't talk about it anymore, Hinamori san. Here, would you like to hold _my _Shiro chan?" Ukitake handed the little cat to her.

She smiled again. "What a coincidence! You named your kitten Shiro chan!" Shiro nuzzled against Hinamori's neck. "Aww… you're so sweet!"

"So, Hinamori san, what brought you here today?" Ukitake said, walking back to his desk.

"It's just that… lately, I have been really busy with my Squad. Before the Winter War, Hitsugaya kun used to do our Squad's paperwork for me. But he is away a lot now. I heard Matsumoto san say that he's training very hard. And I shouldn't bother him when he's so busy. I wanted to ask you if… if you could take over some of my Squad's paperwork for me. But only… only if you can…"

"Of course, Hinamori san. Actually, Rukia san was just telling me how I hardly leave any paperwork for her to do. You should talk to Rukia san. Since I alone could handle my Squads paperwork now, she is quite free, and I'm sure she will help you with it." Ukitake smiled.

"Thank you, Ukitake Taichou! That will be a great help for me." Hinamori said, gratefully.

"My pleasure, Hinamori san."

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro couldn't help wondering what happened to revert Hinamori back to her jolly humor lately. He was even more confused why Hinamori couldn't stop laughing everytime she accidentally (or intentionally?) called him 'Shiro chan'.

* * *

How was it? Please review. =3


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone~ sorry for the long wait. Here's the next part... The Soutaichou. =]

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, Ukitake went through his cupboards, searching for something to play with his Shiro chan. He did not remember ever keeping a ball, and Soifon Taichou only mentioned that cats liked to play ball. Ukitake sighed and looked at the kitten, who was sniffing around the room looking bored.

Ukitake looked up at the sound of a knock on the sliding doors. "Ukitake Taichou, may I come in?" Rukia asked.

"Sure." Ukitake answered. Rukia came in and informed him of her acceptance to do some of the paperwork for the 5th Squad for Hinamori Fukutaichou.

"Hmm. That's very kind of you, Rukia san." Ukitake acknowledged. At that moment, Shiro chan dashed at Rukia's feet, seeking for attention. She picked it up, and cuddled the little cat.

"Rukia san, Shiro chan had been rather bored lately. When I asked Soifon Taichou what cats like to play, she said that they like to play ball. But unfortunately, I could not find a ball for her. Do you have any idea what she would like?"

Rukia's eyes widened. "Ah Taichou, I almost forgot… Please wait a while." Rukia went outside. A little while later, she came with something that looked like the tip of a large paintbrush, tied with string.

"This is a cat toy. I brought this along with the kitten, but I've forgotten about it till now." Rukia held the string and waved it in front of the cat. Shiro chan leaped joyfully, and pounced on the toy. She clawed at the white threads, and just as she was about to bite the toy, Rukia pulled it away. The cat started to chase the white brush-like thing, and rolled all over the floor in the process. Ukitake and Rukia stood there laughing at the cat's funny antics, and encouraging it to chase the toy.

"Thank you, Rukia san. I'm sure Shiro chan will have a lot of fun with this." He smiled warmly.

"Ah, it's nothing." Rukia smiled back. "Oh, I have to leave now… I have some work to do. Please excuse me." Rukia waved to the little cat.

"Are you having fun, Shiro chan?" Ukitake asked, waving the soft, white cat toy between himself and the kitten. With a miaow, the cat launched itself at it, and Ukitake managed to catch the cat before it caught the toy. Laughing, Ukitake put the toy away, and lifted Shiro chan to face him.

"Hey, let's go meet Genryuusai Sensei. I haven't told him about you yet, though he should have been the first one to know. I hope no one had told him already, or he might be angry with me. Come on, Shiro chan!" Ukitake stepped outside, and started walking towards the 1st Squad.

The Soutaichou was, surprisingly, having his lunch when Ukitake arrived. "Good Morning, Genryuusai Sensei… Or is it noon already?" Ukitake asked.

"No, I suppose it is not. I am supposed to have a long meeting in half an hour, and I doubt that I will be able to have my lunch in the usual time. Therefore I decided to have lunch earlier than usual." Yamamoto Soutaichou finished his meal, and stood up. "What is your business here, Ukitake? I do not remember sending for you." The Captain Commander walked towards the windows of his office.

"Well, Genryuusai Sensei, I know I should have informed you earlier, but I was a bit careless. You see, on returning from her last mission, Kuchiki Rukia san…"

Before Ukitake could finish his sentence, Shiro chan jumped down from his grasp, and ran over to the Soutaichou. In shock, Ukitake ran after it. But the little animal was faster than him, and before he could call out to it, the little cat pounced on the old man's beard, and hung on tight.

As Ukitake gasped, Yamamoto Soutaichou looked down to see the little animal holding tight to his white beard. To Ukitake's surprise, he bent down and picked the kitten up.

"Oh, a cat I see. And a playful one, too." He exclaimed. "I suppose this is your pet, Ukitake?"

"Y…Yes, Genryuusai Sensei. As I was saying, Rukia san brought her to me from the World of The living." Ukitake can think of nothing else to say. He was still in shock from seeing Shiro chan chase the Soutaichou's beard.

He wondered why Shiro chan would suddenly do that. Then he remembered the toy Rukia had given to the little cat, and almost burst out laughing. As a matter of fact, the toy looked a lot like a white beard, and upon seeing the Soutaichou's beard, Shiro chan must have had an urge to chase it just as she had chased the cat toy.

"Hmm. It's been a while since I saw a cat… But Ukitake, are you sure that it is a good idea to have such animals in Seireitei? They could populate very quickly, you know." Yamamoto Soutaichou inquired, setting the kitten down. Ukitake motioned to it quickly, and it ran back to its master.

"I don't see any problem with it, Genryuusai sensei. I think that this is actually helping me a lot. I feel better when I'm with it. I've been in good health, and I even seem to be able to concentrate on my work better ever since I got this kitten." Ukitake explained.

"How is that possible? Just having a little animal about makes your illness better?" the Captain Commander questioned.

"I have seen that it is the case, Genryuusai dono," Unohana Taichou came in. "When Ukitake Taichou first explained it to me, I found it hard to believe. But now I have confirmed this myself, and I find it safe to say that Ukitake Taichou is right."

"Unohana Taichou… " Ukitake smiled.

" Hm, I see. You may keep it, then. But if I get any report of misconduct from this cat, I will not give another chance, and will have it sent back to the World of the Living immediately. Understood?"

"Yes, Genryuusai Sensei." Ukitake agreed. "I will take full responsibility of this cat, and make sure it behaves."

"Very good, then. I must leave now. My meeting is about to start." Yamamoto Soutaichou exited.

Ukitake sighed, and settled the struggling cat down. Without hesitating, Shiro chan ran towards the 4th Squad captain, and pounced at her neatly braided hair.

* * *

Please review. it's not _that_ scary to review, you know X3


	9. Chapter 9

Finally X3 sorry for the delay. Exams are on the way and i've been busy for a while. But here we are~ Hope you enjoy! This part is abt the 11th Squad.

* * *

After his meeting with the Soutaichou, Ukitake headed out with Shiro chan in his arms.

He had walked halfway to the Thirteenth Squad barracks when he heard a commotion that was not unusual in Seireitei.

"Fukutaichou! Please stop annoying your squad members! It's not nice-" Ukitake heard Yumichika's voice right before a blob of pink ran by his feet.

"Yachiru! Give Ikkaku his zanpakuto scabbard back right now!" Zaraki Taichou's voice bellowed.

"Don't wanna! If cue-ball doesn't have his scabbard, he can't go shikai! Hahaha!" Yachiru stopped and looked back.

"Ah, Ukki! Do you wanna play tag, too?" Yachiru giggled.

"Yachiru Fukutaichou…" Just as he said that, Yumichika dashed by him and seized the little Fukutaichou.

"Lemme go, Feathers! Tell Pachinko-head that he can have _my _scabbard. See, it even has wheels on it!"

"You got her, Yumichika?" Ikkaku and Kenpachi caught up. "Ukitake, what are you doing here?"

"I was just heading back after meeting up with the Soutaichou…" As Yumichika dragged Yachiru to Ikkaku, Shiro chan miaowed.

"Hey, Ukki, what's that?" Yachiru asked, curiously.

"It's a cat, Yachiru chan. She's my pet. I named her Shiro chan." Ukitake smiled.

"Your pet?" Yachiru looked confused.

"Yes, Yachiru chan. She's mine and I gave her a name and I take care of her." Ukitake said.

"Oooh! So _that's_ it! Then I'm Ken chan's pet, right?" Yachiru smiled.

"Uh no… it's a little bit different…" Ukitake looked amused.

"Tch, who brought a cat to Seireitei?" Kenpachi frowned. Ukitake thought it would be better not to answer this question. He looked down at the excited Yachiru and said, "Here, would you like to carry Shiro chan?" He handed over the little cat to the Fukutaichou. "Hold her gently, okay?"

"Yay! Wow, it's warm… and so soft!" Yachiru hugged Shiro chan. Yumichika kneeled beside her, and looked at the kitten. "You're right… and so snowy white too! What a beautiful animal! Hey, Ukitake Taichou, where did you get this?"

Befoe Ukitake could reply, Ikkaku said, "Wait… there's no way you're telling him. It will be such a pain if Yumichika brings one. I swear it cannot last a day with all the craziness in the squad."

"Cue-ball, you're such a spoilsport! Meanie!" Yachiru stuck out her tongue.

"There, there! Yachiru chan, if you ever want to play with the kitten, just come to my place, okay? No problems there. I also do think that Ikkaku san is correct." Ukitake reassured.

"Damn right he is," Kenpachi growled.

* * *

Yeah, i know it was kinda short ._. i'll try to make the next one a bit longer, 'kay? ^^ please review. =]


	10. Chapter 10

Yay~ part 10 X3

Thanks for all the readers who had helped me come this far =] and a very special thanks to stephfarrow94 for being my awesome #1 fan X3 your reviews are awesome! ^^

Thanks to all the others who have reviewed too~ and yeah enjoy the 10th part!

* * *

Ukitake sighed as he collapsed on his chair after returning from his walk.

Yachiru Fukutaichou had wanted to play with Shiro chan and Ukitake after the other three went back, and Ukitake had spent one whole hour running after pink and white furballs all around Seireitei, and he was more than a little tired.

He called In Kiyone and Sentaro, and got them to make a cup of tea for himself and a bowl of milk for Shiro chan. Looking at the now grey coloured kitten, Ukitake realized that he would have to give Shiro chan a bath sometime soon.

After a light meal and a shower, he decided to do some paperwork. Halfway through, without any warning, his door slid open violently, and two figures stepped in.

"Ukitake Taichou! I've heard that you got a child! Where is she?" Matsumoto Rangiku stepped in, almost singing, with a reluctant Kira Izuru tailing after her.

"Rangiku san. You should have knocked. Anyway, you have misunderstood something – I do not have a child. Who told you such a thing?" Ukitake looked rather embarrassed.

"Whaaat? But Yachiru Fukutaichou told me that she had been playing with your child! She said that she looked a lot like you, too! With white hair and all…" Rangiku looked disappointed.

Ukitake dropped his face on his desk. Yachiru Fukutaichou! After all the running about, she still had the energy to go around gossiping on him and Shiro chan…

At that moment, Shiro chan peeped around the table, and walked towards the new visitors with a soft miaow.

"Wh…What is that?" Rangiku screamed.

"That's my pet, the one Yachiru Fukutaichou described as my 'child', Rangiku san. I call her Shiro chan… Well, her fur is normally white, but as is seems more like silver now, I guess I should call it Gin chan… hehe!" Ukitake smiled.

The sorrowful look that appeared on both the Fukutaichous' faces at this comment made Ukitake realize that he shouldn't have said it. Rangiku's cheerfulness instantly faded away, and Kira's gloomy air became even gloomier. Oblivious of the moods of the visitors, Shiro chan closed her eyes in a friendly way, and tottered over to her newfound friends.

"Rangiku san…" Ukitake said, as she kneeled down to pet the little kitten. Kira also took a step forward, and reluctantly put a hand on Rangiku's shoulder.

"You _do_ look like him…" Rangiku forced a smile. "Look at you, with that bizarre smile, and silver fur… You look so much like him…" Rangiku took the kitten in her hands.

"I knew that it wasn't the truth… when you said that you were over him," Kira said softly. "I know I shouldn't ask you to forget about him, either. I feel that way, too. But even so, I wish we could both have the strength to forget about that one person who betrayed us…"

"Gin didn't betray me," Rangiku lowered her head. "He didn't. He did it for me. For all those years, he pretended… He still loved me. He did it all for me…" Tears rolled down her cheeks. Shiro, completely confused about what was going on, meowed quietly and put a paw to Rangiku's face.

"MATSUMOTO!" came an angry voice right outside Ukitake's door, and the 10th Squad Captain came in.

"There you are! Where have you been all day? I told you specifically to be available today as you have been leaving your paperwork for later and I have to hand them in tomorrow…" Hitsugaya Toushirou stopped in mid-sentence, as Rukia showed up.

"Ah, there you are. Ukitake Taichou, I've come for Shiro chan. I've got the bath ready, and-"

"Who are you calling Shiro chan? It's Hitsugaya Taichou!" Hitsugaya shouted at Rukia, still in a temper.

"Uh…no, that's not-" Rukia tried to explain.

Rangiku surprised everyone by bursting out laughing. "Taichou! That's why I've been telling you to take some time off from work! You're so stressed that you didn't realize when Rukia chan was calling the cat-"She giggled hysterically again.

"What I was saying was, Taichou, I was calling the cat… I didn't know you would have such a nickname, although it does sound nice, I agree." Rukia grinned.

A rare blush came into Hitsugaya's cheeks. "AAh geez, forget it. Matsumoto, if you don't come to the squad barracks in ten minutes, I'm not giving you an off-day for the rest of the month." With this, he stormed off.

"Uh, so um, Hitsugaya neko, please allow me to give you a bath, since you look rather unclean from today's little adventure." With a straight face, Rukia ducked over to picked up the confused little kitten, as the two visitors kept giggling.

"Hey Rukia chan, lemme help you with that. I don't feel like doing paperwork anyways…" Rangiku said.

"But Matsumoto san, Hitsugaya Taichou did say that he will not give you an off day for the rest of the month if you don't show up at the office…" Kira said with concern.

"I know… But that won't matter anyways, because tomorrow's the last day of this month!" Rangiku winked cheerfully.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it =]

And yeah, any suggestions for the next part are greatly appreciated. And for those unlucky people who don't know, Neko means cat. X] please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Ukitake woke up considerably late the next morning, which wasn't surprising since he'd had a pretty busy day, and was up half through the night finishing his paperwork. After seeing that everything in the squad was in order, Ukitake took Shiro chan with him on their daily stroll.

Without a specific destination in mind, the 13th Squad Captain walked on, wondering if Shiro chan would be able to balance on top of his head while he walked. To satisfy his curiosity, Ukitake lifted the little kitten up, and placed it on his white hair. Quite puzzled but content, Shiro chan looked around as Ukitake continued to walk, with the kitten on his head.

It was when Ukitake saw a recently opened sweet shop that he realized that he was rather hungry, beside the fact that he'd had a late breakfast before he set off. Being the candy-lover he was, he walked towards the sweet shop, and started wondering what he should order.

"Ukitake Taichou?" he heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned towards it to see the 9th Squad Fukutachou, Hisagi Shuuhei, laden with a dozen plates piled with sweets.

"Ah, Hisagi san, what are you doing here?" Ukitake asked.

"Um, the Shinigami Women's Association is currently having a meeting here, and Rangiku san asked me if I would be so kind as to… help them out." Hisagi said, in a rather tired tone.

"Is that so? That's very kind of you, Hisagi san," Ukitake smiled at him warmly. At that moment, Shiro chan meowed , and the Fukutaichou's eyes went up to Ukitake's head.

"Ukitake Taichou! WHAT IS ON YOUR HEAD?" Shuuhei said, alarmed. He took a step back, unfortunately tripping on his own feet, and, plates and all, he fell on his rear. The sound of plates shattering resounded rather noisily, and Ukitake could hear several people running towards them even as he winced when Shiro chan leapt to her master's arms in shock.

"Oooh~ Ukki is here!" Yachiru's voice sang.

"Ukitake Taichou! Why are you here? Is something wrong? I KNEW that idiot Kotsubaki cannot handle on his own for one minute!" Kiyone yelled.

"Are you alright, Hisagi Fukutaichou?" Nanao adjusted her glasses.

"Aaah, all those sweets gone to waste…" Rangiku moaned.

"I… It's a cat?" Hisagi finally realized.

"Yoruichi Sama? Where?" That was Soifon Taichou, ofcourse.

"I'm so sorry, Hisagi san. I did not know that little Shiro chan would surprise you," Ukitake said, as he helped him up.

"Shiro chan…? UkitakeTaichou, is that your pet?" Hisagi eyed the cat, curiously.

"That's right, Hisagi san. I can see that this is quite the hot topic in Seireitei these days?" Ukitake laughed warmly.

"Yes, I guess you could say that. Infact, some of the reporters of Seireitei Monthly News wanted to do a report on that." Hisagi grinned.

"Oh, did they? I'd be glad to have an interview with you, then." Ukitake said to the Editor-In-Chief of the magazine.

"Thank you, Sir. Would you like to come in right now?" Hisagi asked.

"Of course, I'm quite free right now." Ukitake said.

"Whaat? Hisa-Hisa, you're running away?" Yachiru squealed.

"But Shuuhei, you said you're going to help us out…" Rangiku whined.

"Rangiku san…" Hisagi looked torn from wanting to get some information for the magazine, and to 'bond' with the 10th Squad Fukutaichou.

"Hey, why don't we go with them? We can get some take-outs, and go with Ukitake Taichou so that we can also gather some data…" She turned to the women, and whispered, "and use them for our fundraising somehow…"

"That sounds good. Lead the way, Hisagi Shuuhei." Soifon demanded.

"Uh… I don't think it will be a good idea to observe during an interview…" Hisagi insisted.

"Awww… C'mon, Shuuhei. For me?" Rangiku cooed, and bent over somewhat. Hisagi's eyes instantly travelled down her neck, and blushing, he said awkwardly, "Well, if you insist, Rangiku san…" Almost robotically, he turned, and started walking.

"Ah, but we should have take-outs, right? Why don't you take care of it for us, Shuuhei?" Rangiku winked.

"R…Right, Rangiku san!" Hisagi flashed her a pained grin, as Ukitake and Shiro chan watched on, quite amused.

***OoO***

After a photoshoot of Ukitake with Shiro chan, he was led to an interview room by a rather intimidated Shuuhei, being followed each step by all the members of the SWA. Halfway through, someone had actually been stupid enough to give Yachiru a lollipop, and right now the little Fukutaichou was bouncing around the place, high on sugar.

"Kusajishi Fukutaichou! Please behave yourself!" Isane said, taking her down from a high shelf she had managed to climb, and was unable to come down since there was only one person who was tall enough to reach.

"Hey hey Ukki! Are you done already? Hey, can we go out to play with Shiro chan? Like we did yesterday? It was so fun! C'mon Ukki!" Yachiru clung on to Ukitake's haori.

He sighed and put a hand on his forehead. Really, he might have somehow gotten through the last time, but he knew he could not handle a Yachiru high on sugar.

"Okay, Yachiru Fukutaichou. You may play with Shiro chan. Why don't all of you ladies go outside to play with Shiro chan? Here, Yachiru san. Take care of Shiro, okay? I'll join you after the interview." Ukitake handed the little kitten to her. With a squeal of joy, the hyper girl ran out with the rest of the SWA in tow.

Ukitake sighed. "Now we can continue in peace, hopefully…" he said. However, deep inside, he was having second thoughts on whether it was safe to leave his precious kitten with the 11th Squad Fukutaichou.


	12. Chapter 12

Yay~ finally the last part. Sorry for the long delay again, but here it is. And yeah, when I updated the last chapter, i forgot to write the AN parts. So, this chapter is going to be like Pinch~ Crisis~ And Suspense~ X3 Haha no. actually,even if this is the last part, i will do a sequel if the readers want. So just review, it is not such a scary thing to do =D Enjoy~! ^^  
And yeah, thanks for the reviews btw. X3 loved them.

* * *

Ukitake felt rather uneasy leaving his little pet with the 11th squad Fukutaichou. So, as soon as he was done with the interview from the Seireitei Monthly reporters, he made his way quickly out of the building.

His heart skipped a beat when he did not find his kitten, nor any of the members of the Shinigami Women's Association outside. Out of instinct, he quickly suppressed the panic that rose in his chest, knowing the consequences of an attack right now. He held his breath as he counted to ten, calming his racing heart. Concentrating, he began searching for the reiatsu of the 11th squad Fukutaichou.

Ukitake shunpo'ed off to where he sensed the Fukutaichou's reiatsu. She had managed to go far away from where he was, so it took a while for him to locate the exact place she was. All the time he sped through the roads of Seireitei, Ukitake wondered why they had strayed so far away. He hoped nothing had gone wrong, as his little pet was extremely precious to him.

When at last he reached where Yachiru was, he had to bend over and pant to get his breath back. "Yachiru Fukutaichou. Have you enjoyed your time with Shiro chan?" Ukitake asked when he could finally talk. As Yachiru turned around, Ukitake realized that she wasn't holding the little cat. "Fukutaichou, where's Shiro chan?" Ukitake asked.

"Oh yes, it was fun." Yachiru said. "But I got bored after a while. I don't have it now."

"You…? You don't have her? Where is she?" Ukitake felt his chest tightening in anxiety.

"After we finished playing, she was following me to the barracks. Then Mayurin came and said that Shiro chan was an 'interesting creature' or something like that, and took her." Yachiru's face showed no concern for Ukitake's emotions.

Ukitake's eyes widened in panic. Instantly, without replying, he turned around and started shunpoing towards the Technologcal Research Bureau of Seireitei. By now, he was absolutely certain that his little Shiro chan was in grave danger. He imagined what the 12th Squad Taichou might be doing to the kitten, and his face paled. As his breath caught in his chest, he became sure that his illness was taking over after a long delay. In fright, he stopped moving and leaned against the nearest wall. He raised his hand to his mouth as he coughed uncontrollably, drops of blood trailing down between his fingers. Tears ran down his cheeks as pain filled his lungs, making him unable to breath. He looked up in surprise as a hand patted his back softly, offering him a small handkerchief to wipe off the blood.

"Kyouraku san…?" Ukitake managed when he had finally stopped coughing.

"It's okay, Ukitake. I'm here." His best friend helped him up. "I was just up on the roof there, and saw you collapse. What happened? You haven't had an attack for a few weeks."

"Shi- Shiro chan… Yachiru Fukutaichou was playing with her, and Kurotsuchi Taichou saw them, and took Shiro chan away. Kyouraku san… I think… I think he's hurting her… Please help me get her back!" Ukitake pleaded.

"There there, Ukitake. Calm down now. We'll go to the Research Bureau together, shall we?" The 8th Squad Taichou reassured Ukitake. "Let's go. We'll get your little Shiro chan back." With that, both the Captains started walking.

When they reached the building, Kyouraku Taichou called in. They were met by Akon, and asked if they could talk to Kurotsuchi Taichou.

"Hmm. Taichou is in the lab, experimenting on a very rare species. I'm sorry, but I cannot call him right now."

"But this is very urgent. We need to talk to him right now." Kyouraku insisted.

"Well, even if you say so, he won't just come out, you know?" Akon said.

"Well than that's just too bad. We have to talk to him." With this, Kyouraku pushed the research member aside and stepped in, pulling Ukitake after him.

"H-hey! You can't just barge in like that!" Akon yelled after them. Ignoring their calls, the pair strode quickly towards where the Taichou was.

"Now what's the ruckus? Didn't I tell you to keep it quiet in here, you imbeciles?" Kurotsuchi shouted.

"Kurotsuchi Taichou. I believe that you have unlawfully taken something of my friend here. We are here to get it back." Kyouraku said, in a calm manner.

"What on earth are you talking about? I have not taken anything belonging to either of you. Now get out of here. You're interrupting my research." Kurotsuchi said, even as the sound of muffled mews came through the open door.

"Oh~ there's proof enough. The cat in your room belongs to Ukitake, and you have taken it without his permission." Kyouraku's voice lowered dangerously.

"How dare you talk back to me, lowlifes? It is not your concern what I take. As long as I decide it is beneficial to my research, it does not matter what I take. Now get out of here before I force you out."

"And what made you say that, may I ask, Kurotsuchi Taichou?" Unohana Taichou came in. "Whatever the reason, it is not justifiable for anyone to take another person's possession without their approval."

"Are you against me too? Joining in a petty argument against me? What does your squad do that is useful to the Gotei 13 anyway? "

"The 4th Squad does a lot for us, Kurotsuchi Taichou. It is rather ignorant of you not to know." Komamura Taichou showed up. "What Unohana Taichou said is right. You are doing something wrong."

"You too? Hah. So you think you can stop me? Well, go ahead and try." Kurotsuchi spat.

"They are not alone in this. We all agree that this obstinacy of the 12th Squad has to stop." Kuchiki Taichou came in, trailing half of Seireitei with him.

"What you do is hindering our progress, Kurotsuchi. If you don't stop these disgraceful acts right now, we will have to take measures against you." Hitsugaya Taichou stepped in.

"Taking other people's things without asking them… what an unbeautiful thing to do…" Yumichika covered his face with his palm.

"It's horrible what you do… I believe that every squad must have some rules and boundaries to what they do, so that everyone can be happy." Hinamori Fukutaichou said softly.

"No matter what your reasoning is, I will not allow something that resembles Yoruichi Sama to be harmed." Soifon Taichou scowled.

"It is not right to deceive your comrades, Kurotsuchi Taichou. Such things may divide the Gotei 13 to the extent it cannot be fixed anymore." Kira Fukutaichou looked down nervously.

"Such a shame it would be, if the object of interest is eliminated just before publication…" Hisagi Fukutaichou frowned.

"12th Squad Taichou, Kurotsuchi Mayuri," Yamamoto Soutaichou tapped his cane against the floor. "As I have advised a lot of times earlier, I demand you to stop acting to your own interests so selfishly, and strive to improve the Gotei 13 alongside all the other Taichous, without causing problems."

"Genryuusai sensei… everyone…" Ukitake's eyes widened with surprise. A smile lit his face.

"Hmph. Fine. Now get out of here. You are crowding this place. Nemu! Abandon Research 594 and bring the subject over here."

"Yes, Mayuri sama." Monotonously, without any emotion on her face, Kurotsuchi Nemu came out with the squirming kitten in her hands. Ukitake ran to his little pet, and cuddled it lovingly against his cheek.

"Oh… Shiro chan… I was so worried… Thank goodness you're all right…" Shiro chan purred lovingly as it pawed its master's face.

The onlooking group smiled as the Ukitake reunited with his little pet. Over time, most of the Seireitei had come to love the sweet little kitten, and Ukitake smiled as he handed over the little cat to everyone who wanted to pet her.

* * *

So, did you like it? =] Please review. And yeah, I don't know when my next fic will come along, hopefully very soon. Please wait for it, 'kay? It's most likely to be an M rated, 'cause i want to try one X3

Hope you enjoyed Ukki and his lil' kitty X3


End file.
